Enlèvement
by anarwen2
Summary: La petite amie de Colby se fait enlever. L'équipe met tout en oeuvre pour la retrouver. Rating T pour la mention de viol.


Saison: Hors saison.

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartient, sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté...

**Enlèvement**

**Chapitre 1**

Lena Cartwright se retourna dans son sommeil, et enlaça son amant, qui était allongé à côté d'elle. Celui-ci la serra contre lui, la regarda quelques instants, puis se résolut à la réveiller.

_ Lena, réveilles-toi. Il faut que je parte. On m'attend au bureau.

La jeune femme soupira et s'étira.

_ C'est déjà le matin ?

Colby Granger sourit, amusé de sa réflexion, puis dit :

_ Eh, oui, il faut bien qu'il y ait un matin.

Lena se redressa sur un coude, et fit courir son doigt sur le torse nu de Colby. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Il se laissa faire, et se disant que pour une fois il pouvait arriver en retard au bureau, roula sur sa compagne.

* * *

Après une douche rapide, Colby se prépara à partir travailler. Après avoir embrassé Lena, il lui promit de faire son possible pour passer la soirée avec elle, puis sortit de l'appartement. Lena redescendit de son petit nuage quand elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son horloge. Oups, à ce train là, elle aussi allait être en retard. Elle courut sous la douche, puis dans sa chambre, pour s'habiller ; ce qu'elle fit en un temps record. Au moment de sortir, elle vit que Colby avait oublié son téléphone sur le bar. Elle sourit tendrement pensant à son amant si tête en l'air. Elle prit le téléphone et le serra contre sa poitrine, avec la ferme intention de l'amener à Colby. Parfois elle se demandait comment l'agent du FBI se comportait au travail ? Etait-il aussi tête en l'air ? Ou était-ce un côté qu'elle seule avait eu le privilège de voir ?

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au téléphone qu'elle tenait serré dans ses mains, et attrapa son sac. Elle ferait un détour par les bureaux du FBI, comme ça elle pourrait juger de ça par elle-même.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

_ Alors, tête en l'air… (Lena s'aperçut vite que l'homme qui venait d'entrer n'était pas son Colby) Qui êtes-vous ?

Sans perdre une seconde, essayant désespérément de garder son calme, elle composa le 911 sur le portable de Colby qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main gauche. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu appuyer sur la touche appel, l'homme était sur elle, et lui faisait lâcher le téléphone. Elle tomba à terre luttant pour se relever, alors qu'il lui plaquait le visage au sol, elle essaya d'attraper le vase qui se trouvait sur le guéridon près de l'entrée pour s'en servir comme arme, mais il l'attrapa par la cheville, la faisant à nouveau tomber, entraînant le guéridon et le vase dans sa chute. Elle cligna des yeux essayant de réajuster sa vision et essaya crier sans succès, car l'intrus lui plaquait un mouchoir sur la bouche. Lena continua à se débattre tant bien que mal faisant tomber des bibelots, et de la vaisselle qui se brisa par terre, espérant que tout ce bruit alerterait l'un de ses voisins. Mais bientôt elle commença à se sentir faible, sa tête semblait avoir été encaissée dans du coton, sa bouche était pâteuse, ses membres lui semblaient de plus en plus lourds et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Lena réalisa trop tard que le mouchoir avait été imbibé de chloroforme et, quelques instants plus tard, elle cessa de se battre, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

L'homme la souleva assez facilement, sortit de l'appartement, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui, et évitant l'ascenseur, prit l'escalier jusqu'au sous-sol où l'attendait sa voiture.

* * *

Colby était à mi-chemin du Bureau, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son portable chez Lena. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, peut-être était-ce ce qu'on appelle un acte manqué ? Il sourit alors qu'il manoeuvrait pour faire demi-tour. Une excuse supplémentaire pour voir Lena.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Lena, il vit que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il entra en disant :

_ Lena, j'ai oublié…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le vase brisé par terre, et la douzaine de roses rouges qu'il avait offerte à Lena la veille écrasées sur le sol.

_ Tu fais le rangement par le vide ? plaisanta-t-il nerveusement essayant de se rassurer: peut-être que Lena avait juste fait tomber le vase en ouvrant la porte trop brusquement. Lena ?

Il s'avança un peu plus, et vit le guéridon renversé, ainsi que la vaisselle et la collection de bibelots brisés par terre. Son coeur se serra alors qu'il réalisait que quelque chose de grave c'était passé. Il regarda autour de lui, pour trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'aider à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son regard se posa sur son téléphone qui était tombé à moitié cacher sous le canapé. Il le ramassa précautionneusement à l'aide d'un mouchoir, comme il l'aurait fait sur une scène de crime, et vit que le 911 avait été composé sans avoir été appelé. Le visage figé, il fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement, et ne trouvant Lena nulle part, sortit en claquant la porte, récupéra sa voiture, et fonça vers le Bureau.

* * *

Colby arriva au quartier général de la branche du FBI de Los Angeles, complètement paniqué. Il avait beau essayer de se contrôler, rien n'y faisait ! L'inquiétude avait eu raison de son stoïcisme habituel.

Son supérieur, l'agent Don Eppes, lui demanda :

_ Colby, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Elle a disparu, Don. Je ne sais pas où elle est, et je n'arrive pas à la joindre, répondit Colby dans un souffle, cherchant autour de lui comme si d'un seul coup, Lena allait apparaître et lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

_ Quoi ? Calmes-toi. Qui a disparu ?

_ Lena. J'ai passé la nuit chez elle, et en venant ici, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon portable. J'ai fais demi-tour, mais Lena n'était plus chez elle. Elle a été enlevée, j'en suis sûr.

_ D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle a été enlevée ? demanda Don calmement.

Colby ne lui avait jamais parlé directement de cette relation mais il l'avait entendu mentionner une ou deux fois le nom de Lena. Peut-être était-ce cette jeune professeur d'art qu'ils avaient rencontré sur le campus de l'université ?

_ Son appartement a été saccagé. Elle ne s'est pas laissée faire. Et j'ai trouvé ça.

Il lui tendit son portable qu'il avait emballé dans un sac plastique congélation transparent, tournant l'écran de façon à ce que Don puisse voir le numéro 911 affiché.

_ Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'appuyer sur la touche appel, précisa Colby.

_ Très bien. (il se tourna vers ses deux autres collègues) Megan ! David ! Venez, on a une affaire.

* * *

Colby mit la clé dans la serrure, et lui fit faire ¼ de tour, puis souleva la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit. Don lui demanda :

_ Quand tu es arrivé, la porte était verrouillée ?

_ Non. Mais ce n'est pas si exceptionnel.

_ Dis-moi, tu n'as touché à rien ? demanda Don jetant un coup d'oeil autour de l'appartement.

_ Non ! s'insurgea Colby. Il s'agit peut-être de Lena, mais je suis un professionnel !

_ D'accord, d'accord, t'énerves pas. Je devais juste te poser la question, répliqua Don, rappelant à son subalterne la procédure.

Granger leva la main, puis balaya l'air, et dit :

_ Ouais, je sais. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Lena.

David Sinclair s'approcha d'eux, et dit :

_ Les gars du labo viennent d'arriver. Ils sont en bas.

_ D'accord. (Don se tourna vers Colby) Je vais être obligé de te demander de quitter cet appartement. C'est une scène de crime, et tu es trop impliqué. Je ne peux pas te…

_ Pas question ! Tu ne me dégageras pas de cette affaire.

_ Colby…

_ Don, le coupa-t-il. Il s'agit de Lena !

_ Justement ! répliqua Don. Je ne sais pas si tu seras capable de garder la tête froide en cas de mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Et si c'était Charlie ? Hein ? Si c'était Charlie qu'on avait enlevé ? Tu laisserais tomber l'affaire ?

Don devait respecter la procédure ou la ou les personnes qui avaient fait cela pourrait facilement tourner cela à leur avantage durant un procès. Sortir avec un procureur lui avait appris cela. Mais si c'était lui ? Don soupira. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il savait que son collègue avait raison. Si c'était son jeune frère qui avait été enlevé, il aurait envoyé au diable la procédure, le procureur, et n'aurait même pas penser aux possibles complications que cela aurait entraîné durant le procès, il aurait refusé tout net qu'on lui retire l'enquête, et aurait remué ciel et terre pour retrouver Charlie vivant.

_ Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il sachant pertinemment que même sans son accord Colby aurait trouvé un moyen de s'immiscer dans l'enquête. Mais, ne fais rien qui puisse nuire à l'enquête. Un seul faux pas, et je te mets sur la touche, compris ?

_ Pas de problème, répondit Colby, soulagé.

_ Va faire le tour du voisinage pour voir si quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose, ordonna Don.

Colby obtempéra, soulagé de pouvoir se rendre utile, et de ne pas être mis de côté. La plupart des habitants de l'immeuble étaient absents, et ceux qui étaient là lui dirent qu'ils n'avaient rien vu. Mais, ceux qui habitaient le plus près de l'appartement de Lena lui apprirent qu'ils avaient entendu des bruits de lutte. Colby dut se retenir de leur crier après pour ne pas avoir réagi. Il trouva finalement un locataire qui lui dit :

_ J'ai vu un homme sortir de l'appartement de Melle Cartwright. Il portait quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas pu voir ce que c'était, expliqua nonchalamment le jeune homme, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'exhaler la fumée au visage de Colby.

_ Vous avez vu cet homme ? demanda Colby, d'un ton crispé.

_ De dos, seulement. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'était un homme de taille moyenne, brun, qui portait un jeans et un sweat-shirt, détailla le jeune homme, en essayant de se rappeler.

_ Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'un détail qui pourrait nous aider à trouver cet homme ?

L'homme réfléchit un moment écrasant sa cigarette sur le chambranle de sa porte, puis dit :

_ Non, pas que je me souvienne.

Déçu, Colby lui laissa sa carte, et dit :

_ Si quelque chose vous revient, n'hésitez pas.

* * *

Lena se réveilla lentement, elle avait mal au crâne et sa vision était un peu floue. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant d'ignorer la douleur. Elle essaya de voir où elle se trouvait, mais il faisait trop sombre. Elle se sentait ballottée, elle essaya d'étendre ses jambes un peu mais ne put les bouger que de quelques centimètres avant de cogner sur ce qui lui sembla être de la moquette, elle en déduisit qu'elle était dans un coffre de voiture. Elle se contorsionna pour essayer d'atteindre son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans priant que son agresseur ne l'ait pas remarqué. Après tout c'était le plus fin du monde, si l'on devait en croire la pub. Lena sourit alors que ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son téléphone. Elle essaya de se contorsionner pour voir l'écran de son portable : elle avait peu de réseau, mais elle devait tenter le coup. La voiture s'immobilisa au moment où elle appuya sur la touche appel.

_ 911, j'écoute.

_ Aidez-moi, j'ai été enlevée. Murmura-t-elle ne voulant pas alerter son ravisseur.

_ Pouvez-vous répéter, je vous prie ? demanda l'opératrice d'un voix mêlant professionnalisme et patience.

Mais Lena ne put rien dire de plus car le coffre s'ouvrit, et son ravisseur lui arracha le téléphone des mains le fracassant par terre. Lena s'attendait à ce qu'il la tue tout de suite, mais il n'en fit rien.

_ Sortez du coffre, lui dit-il.

La jeune femme hésita, paralysée par la peur. Il l'agrippa par le bras, la fit sortir sans ménagement le jeans de Lena se déchira sur un crochet dépassant du coffre, et il la gifla violemment.

Lena se releva difficilement, un peu étourdie par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant un moyen de s'échapper: ils étaient en forêt, mais Lena avait beau chercher, elle ne reconnaissait rien. L'homme avait des chaussures de marche, et portait un sac à dos. Visiblement, il avait l'intention d'abandonner la voiture ici, et de continuer à pieds, quelle que puisse être sa destination. A moins qu'il n'ait décidé de la tuer dans les bois, auquel cas, son corps ne serait sûrement pas retrouvé avant longtemps. Bien que les battements affolés de son cœur lui résonnaient dans les oreilles, Lena demanda :

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Si elle devait mourir, elle voulait au moins savoir par la main de qui !

_ Personne, lui répondit l'homme froidement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Si c'est une rançon, vous vous êtes trompé de personne ; ma famille n'est pas riche.

_ Avancez.

Ainsi commença le calvaire de Lena ; calvaire qui n'allait qu'empirer au fil des jours.

* * *

David raccrocha le téléphone, et dit à ses collègues :

_ C'était mon amie qui travaille au standard du 911. Ils ont reçu un appel d'une femme qui dit avoir été enlevée. Ils ne savent pas qui c'était ; ils ont été coupés. Elle me transfère l'appel par e-mail. (il jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur) Ça y est, je l'ai reçu.

Il démarra l'enregistrement, et tous purent entendre un murmure d'une voix féminine dire : « aidez-moi, j'ai été enlevée. », suivi par des bruits divers, un fracas quand le téléphone fut détruit, puis plus rien.

_ C'est Lena, dit Colby. C'est bien sa voix.

_ Le bruit qu'on entend en arrière fonds, on dirait un bruit de porte de voiture, ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Megan. En tout cas, ils sont dans un endroit isolé. Je n'ai pas entendu de bruits qui peuvent suggérer une présence humaine.

_ Je vais l'envoyer au labo pour voir ce qu'ils peuvent en tirer, ajouta David, alors qu'il tapotait rapidement sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

* * *

Ils marchèrent toute la journée. A la tombée de la nuit, l'homme la fit s'asseoir, et lui demanda de retirer ses chaussures avant de lui attacher les pieds solidement. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas pendant la nuit. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot de toute la journée, et Lena avait de plus en plus peur. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Elle mit le plus de distance possible entre elle et son ravisseur, remontant les genoux contre sa poitrine, et fit tout son possible pour ne pas le fixer du regard. Il s'approcha d'elle lui tendant une gamelle pleine de nourriture. Quand elle sursauta, il eut un sourire carnassier qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il voulut lui caresser le visage approchant ses mains calleuses de son visage, mais elle le tourna la tête brusquement évitant le contact, laissant échapper un petit cri de dégoût. Alors, de rage, il jeta la gamelle qu'il venait de lui donner à terre, lui jeta ses chaussures au visage en lui ordonnant de les remettre, et pendant qu'elle les enfilait, entreprit d'éteindre le feu de camp. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau plongés dans le noir, Lena se leva d'un bond, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus. Elle était une bonne athlète au lycée, elle avait fait partie de l'équipe de course à pied et était allée jusqu'au championnat inter états. Aujourd'hui encore, elle continuait à faire 1h de footing tous les matins, mais elle ressentait encore l'effet du chloroforme : elle avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, et ses jambes lui semblaient être faites de plomb. Elle ne courait pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle put tout de même parcourir une distance d'environ 300 mètres avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Ils tombèrent, et roulèrent plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Quand ils s'immobilisèrent, Lena essaya de se relever et de s'enfuir, mais l'homme lui attrapa la cheville, et la fit tomber. Elle se débattit, il la gifla, mit ses doigts autour de sa gorge, et serra, serra encore. Lena commençait à manquer d'air, elle suffoquait, ses mains agrippant celle de son agresseur essayant désespérément de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle sentit la pression se relâcher, alors que sa vue se brouillait. Sa tête tournait dû au manque d'oxygène et lorsqu'il la leva sans ménagement elle faillit s'écrouler sous son propre poids. Il lui saisit les poignets violemment et la traîna derrière lui, tandis qu'elle toussait violemment pour reprendre sa respiration. L'homme fulminait.

_ Ne refaites jamais ça. La prochaine fois, je vous tue.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant 3 heures, et arrivèrent à une cabane en bois et en pierres au cœur de la forêt. L'homme ouvrit la porte, et poussa Lena à l'intérieur. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, puis entraîna la jeune femme au fond de la pièce principale, vers une autre porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il obligea Lena à entrer dans la pièce, sans dire un mot. Il lui fit à nouveau enlever ses chaussures, après lui avoir pris ses chaussures et vérifié chacune de ses poches, il enferma Lena dans ce qui semblait être une chambre.

La pièce était sommairement meublée. Elle comportait un lit en fer avec un vieux matelas qui semblait être défoncé et une simple couverture de laine de mauvaise qualité, une table en bois et une chaise en bois aussi qui semblait être bancale. Il y avait une fenêtre mais aucun rideau il n'y avait pas de barreaux non plus. Tentant sa chance, elle saisit la chaise, et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre la vitre. Mais, celle-ci ne céda pas. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Lena recommença son geste plusieurs fois, mais la vitre, contrairement à ses espoirs, ne vola pas en éclats. Elle entendit la voix de son ravisseur de l'autre côté du battant :

_ Ne gaspillez pas votre énergie à essayer de casser la vitre, c'est du verre blindé !

Il avait dit ça sur un ton moqueur. C'en était trop pour Lena, qui était épuisée, effrayée et affamée. De rage, elle jeta la chaise contre la porte en hurlant. Son ravisseur n'eut aucune réaction. Elle pouvait hurler autant qu'elle le voulait ; ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, et il n'y avait que les écureuils pour entendre ses cris. Démoralisée, Lena s'écroula sur le lit, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle voulut se lever, mais s'aperçut que ses poignets étaient menottés à la tête de lit. Paniquée, elle essaya de se dégager de ses liens, sans succès. Du coin de l'œil, elle saisit un mouvement dans la pièce, se tourna vers ce mouvement, et vit son ravisseur, debout à côté de la fenêtre. Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle, mais Lena avait l'impression qu'il ne la regardait pas. Puis, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et dit avec un étrange sourire :

_ Ça y est, vous êtes réveillée ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il s'approcha du lit. Lena se redressa autant qu'elle le put, et ramena ses genoux contre elle ; bien maigre protection contre ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Il marchait lentement, tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Lena se sentait impuissante et des larmes de désespoir lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle comprenait que rien n'y ferait. Quand il eut enlevé son pantalon, il s'assit sur le lit. Lena essaya de reculer laissant échapper un sanglot, mais les menottes qui lui entravaient les poignets lui rappelèrent que c'était impossible. Elle poussa un gémissement, et les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir, jaillirent. Elle se débattit, et lui donna quelques violents coups de pieds. Mais c'était peine perdue. Cela semblait même l'amuser. Lena laissa échapper un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il réussit à l'immobiliser en se couchant sur elle. Elle regarda avec horreur alors qu'il baissait son slip. Elle le supplia, et essaya de se dégager, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne put que crier et supplier et pleurer alors qu'il la prenait de force. Après un moment, Lena se tut, fermant les yeux et détournant la tête. Elle pria silencieusement qu'il finisse bientôt. Quand il eut fini, elle fut surprise et dégoûtée de la gentillesse et la délicatesse dont il fit preuve alors qu'il la rhabillait. Lorsqu'il voulu lui essuyer ses larmes, elle lui cracha au visage : si elle en avait eu l'énergie elle lui aurait donner un coup de pied pour faire bonne mesure. En réponse, il la gifla.

Il sortit de la chambre et Lena laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, lui apportant de quoi manger. Il ne la détacha pas et entreprit de la nourrir comme une enfant, mais Lena, hargneuse après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, lui cracha de nouveau au visage.

_ Ça vous excite de m'humilier comme ça, hein ? Y'a que comme ça que vous prenez votre pied ? Vous ne pouvez pas combler une femme, alors vous la violez ! cria-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, choisissant de lui jeter un regard noir et reposa la cuillère sur le plateau puis il sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya le visage. D'un ton calme, il lui dit :

_ Si vous n'avez pas faim, ce n'est pas grave.

Il fit demi-tour, mais au moment où il allait passer la porte, Lena le rappela, ravalant le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

_ Attendez ! Je vous en prie, je meure de faim.

Avec un sourire satisfait, qui fit bouillir Lena de rage, il revint vers elle, s'assit près d'elle, et commença à la nourrir. Ravalant ses larmes et sa fierté, la jeune femme le laissa faire. En temps ordinaire, elle aurait trouvé que la bouillie qu'il lui servait avait un goût infâme, mais elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et même du caoutchouc lui aurait parut le meilleur des mets. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle dit :

_ S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Il hésita un moment, puis la détacha, et la conduisit dans un réduit qui n'avait de toilettes que le nom. De retour dans la chambre, elle lui jura d'être sage s'il ne l'attachait pas. Il se laissa convaincre, la laissa libre, mais ferma tout de même la porte à clé. Une fois seule, elle s'assit sur le lit, et ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle essaya d'imaginer une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, un brin d'espoir qu'il lui permettrait de se souvenir comment sourire. Tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était l'image de Colby. Elle se vit dans les bras puissants et protecteurs de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Cela la rassura un peu. Et elle sourit. Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit : Colby la retrouverait.

* * *

Colby était démoralisé. Cela faisait déjà 24h que Lena avait disparu, et rien ne donnait d'indication sur l'homme qui l'avait enlevée, ni sur l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. De toutes les empreintes qui avaient été relevées, la majeure partie était celles de Lena et les siennes. Les autres n'avaient pas pu être identifiées. Il se trouvait actuellement à l'université avec David. Lena y était professeur dans la section Art. Les deux agents interrogeaient les collègues de la jeune femme. Don et Megan s'étaient chargés de ses parents. Colby n'aurait pas pu les affronter, surtout si le ravisseur n'avait pas fait de demande de rançon. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'enlèvement de leur fille. Il n'aurait pas la force d'être le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle. En ce moment, David et lui se trouvaient avec Mme Harper, la directrice du département d'Art, qui avait été le professeur de Lena quand elle était étudiante, et sa directrice de thèse. Celle-ci fut choquée d'apprendre la nouvelle.

_ Lena, enlevée ?! Grands Dieux ! Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?

_ C'est justement ce qu'on cherche à découvrir, Madame, lui dit David. Vous n'auriez pas remarqué quelqu'un d'étrange, qui rôdait autour d'elle?

_ Non, je n'ai rien remarqué de tel. Vous pensez bien que je l'aurais mise en garde, si tel avait été le cas.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner la liste de tous les employés, que ce soit à la maintenance, ou les professeurs, s'il vous plaît ? lui demanda Colby.

_ Bien sûr. (elle interpella son assistante) Joan ! Trouvez-nous la liste de tout le personnel, y compris le personnel enseignant, je vous prie. (elle se tourna vers Colby). Elle vous aime énormément, agent Granger.

_ Je sais.

_ Retrouvez-la.

La gorge serrée, Colby ne put répondre. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

* * *

Don et Megan arrivèrent devant la maison de Mr et Mme Cartwright. Mme Cartwright leur ouvrit. Ils se présentèrent, et bien qu'elle fut surprise de recevoir la visite du FBI, elle les fit entrer. Elle les précéda dans le salon, et leur proposa quelque chose à boire. Ils refusèrent poliment. A sa réaction, les deux agents comprirent que le ravisseur ne s'était pas manifesté. Ils se regardèrent, consternés d'être les porteurs de mauvaise nouvelle. Megan prit la parole :

_ Mme Cartwright, commença-t-elle.

_ Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez rien boire ? la coupa-t-elle, nerveuse.

Mme Cartwright avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient lui dire. Ils acceptèrent une tasse de café, conscients que ça l'aiderait à se mettre à l'aise. Quand elle revint avec trois tasses de café fumant, Megan la regarda, et lui dit, doucement :

_ Mme Cartwright, il faut que nous vous parlions de Lena.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Mme Cartwright dit, d'une voix étranglée, comme si elle n'osait pas prononcer les mots :

_ Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Don et Megan s'entreregardèrent, puis Megan lui dit :

_ Elle a été enlevée.

_ Non, ce n'est pas possible. (puis voyant que les deux agents ne plaisantaient pas) Depuis quand ?

_ Hier matin, répondit Don.

_ Hier ? Mais, pourquoi le ravisseur ne nous a pas contactés ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé de rançon ?

_ Nous ne savons pas.

_ Notre équipe est déjà mobilisée pour retrouver votre fille, madame Cartwright, lui assura doucement Megan.

A ce moment là, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, et Mr Cartwright lancer :

_ Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais il y avait du monde à l'épicerie !

_ Dis plutôt que tu as passé ton temps à faire du gringue à la caissière, répliqua Emily, leur fille cadette, en riant.

Mme Cartwright dit précipitamment à Don et à Megan :

_ Laissez-moi lui annoncer. Il a le cœur fragile.

Son mari et sa fille entrèrent dans le salon. Quand il vit les visiteurs, Mr Cartwright fronça les sourcils, intrigué, tandis qu'Emily jetait un regard interrogateur à sa mère. Don et Megan eurent un choc en voyant Emily. Elle était le portrait craché de sa sœur, avec quelques années de moins. Ils n'avaient vu Lena que peu de fois, mais ils voyaient la jeune femme en regardant sa sœur. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes yeux verts. S'en était d'ailleurs très étonnant, sachant que leurs parents étaient tous les bruns aux yeux marron. Le père et la fille les saluèrent, tout en se demandant ce qui se passait. Mme Cartwright fit les présentations.

_ Ils sont du FBI, dit-elle.

_ Si on vous a dit qu'on était des terroristes, c'était juste une mauvaise blague, plaisanta son mari.

_ En fait, ils sont là pour Lena, dit doucement sa femme. Quelqu'un est entré chez elle, et… l'a enlevée.

_ On a reçu une demande de rançon ? demanda Mr Cartwright, blême, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

_ Non, chéri. On a aucune nouvelle depuis hier.

_ Hier ? ! s'exclama Emily, jusqu'alors silencieuse. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il veut, si ce n'est pas de l'argent ?

Elle regarda tour à tour Megan puis Don, et à nouveau Megan. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Lena allait bien. C'était un mauvais rêve et elle allait se réveiller. Sa sœur donnait ses cours, et allait passer à l'improviste pour l'emmener pour une journée shopping entre filles improvisée. Emily ferma les yeux, espérant très fort que quand elle les rouvrirait, les agents du FBI ne seraient pas là, et que tout soit pour le mieux. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et la vue de Megan et Don, debout au milieu du salon, ruina tous ses espoirs. Il était bien arrivé quelque chose à Lena.

* * *

Don et Megan prirent congé des Cartwright. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et Don conduisit jusqu'au siège du FBI. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait le ravisseur. Pourquoi ne demandait-il pas de rançon ? En cas d'enlèvement, les premières 48h se révélaient cruciales. Or, cela faisait déjà plus de 24h que Lena avait disparu, et ils en étaient toujours au même point. Sans compter que le juge qu'ils avaient été voir pour qu'il leur délivre un mandat, pour obliger l'opérateur téléphonique de Lena à activer le GPS du portable de la jeune femme, se faisait tirer l'oreille. Alors que connaître la dernière localisation de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait passé l'appel au 911, avant que son portable ne soit détruit, pourrait se révéler essentiel, et représentait déjà un bon point de départ pour les recherches. Il engagea la voiture dans le parking, et les deux agents prirent l'ascenseur en silence, jusqu'à l'étage de leurs bureaux. Ils virent que l'agent Ian Edgerton était arrivé. Don l'avait appelé en renfort. A peine furent-ils arrivés à leur espace de travail, que Colby raccrochait le téléphone, et leur dit :

_ Le juge a faxé le mandat à l'opérateur téléphonique. Ils ont activé le GPS. On a sa dernière localisation.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
